


Face your Nightmare (something good will come out of it)

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Established Relationship, Ghoul Obito, Half Ghoul Kakashi, I mean Kakashi got turned into a ghoul that counts as body modification right, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, but it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Kakashi has an accident, and his life forever changes.Thankfully, Obito is there for him.-Day 7 of KakaObi weeks 2020Prompt Nightmare with a Tokyo Ghoul AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Kudos: 76
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Face your Nightmare (something good will come out of it)

Kakashi throws up as soon as the hamburger meat touches his tongue. He doesn’t even have the time to run for his bathroom that he has emptied the content of his stomach on the kitchen floor, leaving an acidic taste in his mouth and a hurt throat.

His coughs make his body shake, and a sudden headache starts when he tries to get up too fast. Disoriented, Kakashi clutches the end of the table in hope to steady himself up. His head clears.

He’s reaching for another bite of meat before he can even stop himself.

* * *

“You did what?!” Obito screams, looking at his grandfather in growing horror.

“He would’ve died otherwise,” Madara calmly counters. “I may not like him, nor approve of your friendship, but you would’ve been angrier at me knowing I could’ve saved him and didn’t.”

Obito clenches his fists, biting back his response. He knows Madara’s right, and he hates it, but he hates more what he did to Kakashi. “Does he even know?”

Madara barely even glances at him and Obito’s temper flares. “I never told him, but by now he should’ve realised something isn’t… normal, for lack of a better term.”

Obito is out of the door and running towards Kakashi’s small apartment within seconds.

* * *

Kakashi opens the door and Obito is standing there, breathing hard and eyes wild, with his fist raised from his banging on the door. “What’s wrong with me?” Kakashi weakly asks, and Obito is quick to engulf him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” Obito whispers, but Kakashi doesn’t know why he’s apologising- it only makes him understand that Obito does know something, but Kakashi is too afraid to ask.

* * *

“You are… a Ghoul,” Kakashi numbly says, a few days later. His house is a mess and all the curtains are closed shut, and he hasn’t walked into his kitchen since that day. He hasn’t even showered. Obito got him to sleep as soon as he arrived and refused to explain anything. Then Obito gave him coffee and a weird cube of something to eat, and he explained.

“Yes,” Obito confirms. He lets his eyes turn black and red, but no noticeable Kagune is present, and Kakashi can’t help but look away.

“I am…” Kakashi starts, but he can’t bring himself to finish.

“I’m sorry,” Obito says again and Kakashi lost count of how many times he did.

* * *

It takes some more days for Kakashi to be able to sit down through all of Obito’s explanation without breaking down. 

It goes roughly like this: Obito sits Kakashi down on the couch and starts explaining about the Accident™. Apparently, while they both were out, one of the pillars of the bridge they were walking under crumbled, and both of them got crushed. As a Ghoul, Obito ended up fine; as a human, Kakashi wasn’t. Madara- Obito’s relative and legal guardian- choose to heal Kakashi in his private clinic, and by doing so he turned Kakashi into a (half) Ghoul. Then, when Obito found out he immediately went to see Kakashi.

Explanation done.

It takes even more for Kakashi to come to terms with his new reality, and then to finally accept it, but Obito really doesn’t blame him.

* * *

While Obito tried, he doesn’t manage to keep Kakashi out of a territorial spat with other Ghouls. It happens at night, thankfully no civilians or ‘ghoul police’ as Obito jokingly calls them are around; just dark streets and the sounds of fighting, and a bunch of Ghouls wanting to beat the shit out of each other.

It’s during this fight that Obito introduces Kakashi to Uta, and Kakashi has his Ghoul mask made. It only covers the lower half of his face and it has a cyberpunk feel to it, and his not-Ghoul eye is covered by a darkened goggle lens. Both are made with a hard, translucent material, with some led lights incorporated into the design.

Then, Obito walks out wearing not only his mask- one that Kakashi almost screams at from recognition- but a whole new outfit that hides nothing and makes him blush.

Uta pats Kakashi on the shoulder, face blank.

Kakashi groans. “Why must my boyfriend be so fucking hot.”

* * *

Kakashi sees Obito’s kagune for the first time during an incredibly intense fight against some CCG Agents.

A pair of flaming wings sprout from Obito’s back, going from a deep purple to red to orange and ending in yellow, then five tentacles-like limbs follow, red and black and both making Obito look like the actual threat- the _ murderer _ , a voice whispers in Kakashi’s mind- he is.

Kakashi using his own kagune just minutes after is only a coincidence, especially as they are a match.

A beautiful, threatening match, painted in blood and covered by the darkness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> AU NOTES
> 
> \- Obito's ghoul name is Night Terror  
> \- Kakashi's ghoul name ends up being Hound  
> \- Obito and Kakashi are both young adults. Think 18/20 years old  
> \- Obito has a kill count. Yes it's high. Yes, he absolutely made the news  
> \- Obito provides Anteiku for meat, but he actually does hunt for 'food'. He does prefer using corpses of suicide victims tho.  
> \- Kakashi never actually manages to stomach eating human meat when he knows that's what he's eating. Obito has him drink blood smoothies for a long while


End file.
